


Basta (Suho Drabble)

by JunMomney



Series: DRABBLES [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Your friend, Kim Junmyeon of EXO, suddenly barged in your apartment one Saturday morning to complain about his members as you were cooking breakfast.





	Basta (Suho Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> “Basta” (Filipino)
> 
> It roughly means ‘simply because’ or ‘just because’, could be an expression when you don't feel like explaining what you feel or mean in detail.

~/Doorbell Buzz/~

You know it’s only one person who will ring your bell this early on a Saturday morning. You were cooking your breakfast and didn’t bother to answer the door because you know he will be entering your house on his own anyway since he has a spare key. You gave your friend a spare key to your apartment because sometimes things can get a little crazy in his dorm with his members, so he can go to you anytime he wishes (sometimes without permission, like today) so he can escape the mad house he currently lives in.

“What are you doing here again this early, Junmyeon?”

You said, in a teasing manner as you expertly flip the blueberry pancake without breaking a sweat.

“Everything’s insane. Minseok’s being an old man again, nagging me about the dirty dishes I forgot to do last night. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are being their usual noisy selves and I’ve been busy with practice, I haven’t slept in two days.”

Junmyeon yaps on. You turn off the stove and placed the platter of stacked pancakes on your kitchen island. He was sat on one of the stools with an exhausted look on his face. His pretty face seemed to age since the last time you saw him, which was only three days ago.

“Oh you poor baby, here eat this.”

You push the platter of food in front of Junmyeon along with a small bottle of maple syrup.

“I made that from scratch with organic eggs, oats and almond milk so that’s pretty healthy,”

You supplemented instantly with a huge grin on your face since he’s kind of a health freak. You learned to use healthier alternative ingredients because of him. His opinions matter to you if that’s not obvious yet.

“I don’t want to eat your breakfast.”

He slides the platter back to place.

“Why?”

You question him.

“What are you gonna eat if I ate this?”

Junmyeon purses his lips to tell you that he is seriously not gonna touch your food.

“We can share it, I can’t eat all that.”

You replied as you point to the huge stack of pancakes in front of you.

You finally convinced him that it’s okay, and you two are even sharing one pair of utensils. You were both too lazy to get another set and he doesn’t seem to mind to be sharing a fork with you. He even drank the Fruit smoothie you whip up from your own mason jar.

After breakfast, you’re both just lounging on your couch, watching the weekend morning news. You’re seated facing the television while Junmyeon is lying comfortably on your sofa, his head on your lap, eyes closed as you soothingly play with his soft and fluffy hair.

From a third person perspective, this may look really sweet or even domestic. But to the both of you, this is pretty normal. You’ve been best friends since high school and you don’t let this affect you in any way, at least you try not to.

But you’ve been feeling really lonely the past few years and you weren’t sure if you’re generating real feelings for him or if it’s just because he’s the only male figure you always see other than your overly handsome boss who is super married and have 2 kids already, by the way.

“Can I stay here with you until my manager calls me to go back?”

Junmyeon suddenly asks, his eyes still closed, you thought he had fallen asleep already. But you guess wrong.

“Uhh sure, I guess. But I will leave for a little bit tonight if that’s okay…”

You trail off. You now pretend to be really invested on the television, but you’re really not. You’re so distracted with the way your skin tingle lightly as you play with his hair.

“Where are you going?”

“I uhh—“

Junmyeon now opens his eyes to look at your face. Your eyeballs twitch as you think of a way to explain.

“You…”

“I have uhh— a date.”

You finally let out with a stutter. Well, it’s not exactly a date, but you’re not lying to him either. You really are going out tonight with someone. It was planned… For a month now.

“Wow, a date, with whom?”

Junmyeon asks genuinely curious. He seemed happy that you’re finally going on a date with an actual living and breathing guy. But you caught the shake of his eyeballs and the minuscule wince of his face.

“Basta!”

You answered him a word your co-worker taught you, hesitated to tell him at first.

“Don’t use that word on me again!”

Junmyeon protested.

“With—with Jongdae.”

You purse your lips after you answered. You’re not looking at him anymore, and you felt the heaviness of his head leave your lap.

“Oh.”

Was his only answer.

“So he finally asked you out. A few weeks ago he told me he likes you.”

He suddenly clears his throat and the air around you became thick and awkward.

“Oh.”

You reiterate.

“Hello.”

You answer your ringing phone without looking at who was calling; you just awoke from a very stressful nap after Junmyeon suddenly left this morning.

“It’s Jongdae.”

You can hear the slight edge in his voice.

“What’s up Jongdae?”

You stretch your arms and you stood up from your couch.

“The plan worked noona! Junmyeon Hyung confron—“

His words were cut off immediately when someone snatched his phone away from him.

“I’m going back there right now, you better explain yourself to me. Jongdae won’t tell me anything!”

Junmyeon’s slightly confused and slightly angry voice blares out all of a sudden.

“Junmyeon calm down.”

You giggled through the phone.

“Don’t scare me like that again. I almost cried. Don’t date anyone okay, date me instead.”

Junmyeon’s voice was small and sincere through the phone.

“Finally, I was waiting for you to say that.”

You smiled even though he can’t see you.


End file.
